Ta voix
by Lapin vert
Summary: One-shot Dix-neuvième siècle. Londres. Relena… Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre voix. 1xR


**TA VOIX**

par Bunny-aka

* * *

_Dix-neuvième siècle. Londres. « Relena… Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre voix. _» (1xR)

Je crois que ce one-shot n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans le harcèlement régulier de Katel.

**Disclaimer **: Extraits des chants du Seigneur des anneaux et traduction de Nightwish. Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

_Londres, 1887_

-

- _Sous la lune et les étoiles,_

_Il erra loin des rives nordiques_

_Désorienté sur des chemins enchantés  
_

_Au-delà des jours des terres mortell-_

- Vous partez en voix de tête, coupa une voix rauque et légèrement froide.

- Désolée…, murmura Relena.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je suis là pour vous apprendre… Utilisez votre diaphragme. Chantez avec votre ventre (Il posa une main sur l'estomac de la jeune fille), ici. Sinon, vous vous fatiguerez inutilement à essayer de tenir la note…

- …

- Reprenons. _Chemins enchan-tés_.

Le son du piano revint, emplit la pièce. Relena se laissa emporter par la mélodie, par le chant. Un autre monde, fait non pas de couleurs chatoyantes mais de souffle, de sons et de sensations.

- _Désorienté sur des chemins enchan-tés_

_Au-delà des jours des terres morte-lles. _

Le morceau prit fin. Relena rouvrit les yeux et fixa le maestro, incertaine. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes de musique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui sourit.

- Relena… Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre voix.

Et le coeur de la jeune fille sembla s'envoler dans les cieux, transporté par quelques mots.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Oh ! Notre petit trésor vocal ! lança la comtesse de Denyss, en regardant avec un grand sourire l'adolescente qui venait d'arriver.

Fardée, serrée dans une robe splendide, Relena souriait à un interlocuteur invisible, semblant faire à peine attention aux flatteries interminables de la Comtesse.

- Ma chère, votre voix est une pure merveille.

Relena lui répondit par un sourire de remerciement presque sincère avant de se diriger vers un autre endroit du salon où d'autres vipères hypocrites l'attendaient. Relena détestait toutes ces femmes qui changeaient d'avis et d'amis au fur et à mesure des scandales qui éclataient dans le monde de la noblesse anglaise. La comtesse de Denyss avait été la première à répandre son poison sucré de perfidie quand elle avait commencé à prendre des cours de chant - ce qui était "indigne" de son rang. Une jeune fille de bonne famille n'avait pas à chanter - lire, faire semblant de parler littérature à la rigueur, mais certainement pas à chanter, et plus encore à prendre des cours pour ce faire. Ce genre de chose dégradante était réservé aux acteurs et actrices de basse extraction.

Et voilà que, par pur miracle, elle semblait soudainement ensorcelée par sa voix, en vantait les mérites dès qu'elle le pouvait.

- Chanterez-vous ce soir, lady Relena ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton poli.

La femme qui lui parlait - et dont elle avait oublié le nom - sembla déçue un instant mais engagea bien vite une nouvelle conversation qui encensait le sublime chapeau de lady de Robbentail. Relena l'avait vaguement aperçu au-dessus des têtes blondes et brunes des gens présents à cette soirée mondaine. Le "chapeau" en question n'était rien d'autre qu'une débauche de plumes multicolores et de rubans qui écrasait les cheveux rougeâtres et ternes de cette femme antipathique et hautaine. Mais fort riche, ce qui expliquait certainement les flatteries mielleuses dans lesquelles baignait lady de Robbentail.

- Magnifique, marmonna Relena.

- Les plumes d'autruches sont divines et que dire des -

- Mesdames ? Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais je voulais vous présenter mes hommages, lady Catalonia. Bonsoir, Relena.

Elle se souvenait du nom de son interlocutrice, maintenant. La jolie blonde se nommait Dorothy Catalonia et vouait un culte particulier à tous les charlatans qui parlaient de soins du visage et de jeunesse. Elle était la cousine d'un sénateur étranger – italien, prétendaient les rumeurs.

- Bonsoir, Quatre.

- Monsieur Winner ! Quelle joie que vous ayez pu venir, finalement. On m'avait dit que vos affaires risquaient de vous retenir…

- J'ai pu me libérer, à mon très grand plaisir, répondit galamment le jeune homme. Puis-je vous emprunter Relena ? Je la cherchais, voilà longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus…

- En effet. Dorothy, cette conversation m'a fait grandement plaisir. Je suis certaine que ce chapeau vous irait à merveille, dit la jeune chanteuse.

La femme sembla ravie de son compliment et partit aussitôt discuter de choses aussi intéressantes avec une autre oie affublée de chapeau et de fourrure, comme elle aimait tant le faire.

- Merci, Quatre.

- Tel le preux chevalier, je viens te sauver des griffes de cette harpie logorrhéique…

Relena esquissa un sourire amusé et Quatre commença à lui raconter le dernier livre qu'il avait lu, recueil de poésie d'un artiste anglais romantique, mort trente ans plus tôt. Son préféré était à la fois brutal et mélodique et plaisait beaucoup à Relena. Quatre le lui récita plusieurs fois dans la soirée, à sa demande. "_Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night, what immortal eyes or hand…_"

- Crois-moi, ce Wordsworth entrera dans l'histoire, dit le blond avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Le reste de la soirée sembla passer comme dans un songe.

**oO0°0Oo**

- _Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer_

_Comme la flèche de la corde, _

_Et plonger dans l'eau profonde_

_Comme la mouette en vol_…

- Non ! Vous allez trop vite sur les deux derniers vers. Détachez vos syllabes. 'plon-ger dans l'eau pro-fon-de'. Reprenez…

- _Et plon-ger dans l'eau pro-fon-de_

_Comme la mouette en vol_

_Le vent était dans ses cheveux flot-tants_.

- Très bien.

- Merci, Heero, dit la jeune fille.

Les compliments de son professeur valaient bien plus pour elle que tout ce qu'elle entendait lorsque sa voix s'élevait pour chanter. Aussi bien les flatteries sucrées des "mondains" que les compliments et encouragements discrets de ses proches.

- Vous progressez chaque jour davantage. Mais votre voix sursaute dans les notes les plus aiguës. Il y a encore du travail.

- Il y a toujours du travail, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il prit de sa sacoche une partition. Le papier était de bonne facture et Relena pouvait sentir les stries laissées par la forme sous ses doigts. Elle caressa la partition du bout des doigts, étudiant les notes qui y étaient inscrites.

- Une nouvelle partition. Si le coeur vous dit de l'étudier avant notre prochaine rencontre…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une légende moderne. (1)

**oO0°0Oo**

- Relena… Tu veux bien regarder autre chose que cette maudite partition ?!

Relena secoua la tête négativement tandis qu'elle apprenait les paroles par coeur, les associait aux notes qui allaient avec. Fa majeur, la mineur… Elle voulait travailler le plus possible cette partition avant le prochain entretien avec Heero Yuy, son précepteur de musique. Elle voulait la chanter. Pour lui et pour elle. Pour la musique. Sans que quelques fausses notes théoriques n'entravent la mélodie.

La chanter… pour lui…

Imaginer ses yeux se fermer encore alors que la musique envahirait de nouveau la pièce.

°Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre voix.°

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ces mots, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Le cœur et la musique dans la gorge, elle recommença à chanter.

**oO0°0Oo**

- _Dans mes rêves il venait_

_Chanter pour moi_

_Cette voix qui m'appelle _

_De l'au-delà._

_Et si ce n'est pas un rêve_

_Qui me tra-hit_.

Le piano s'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous chantez habituellement, mais vous le chantez extrêmement bien.

Les yeux bleus du métis scintillaient. Elle se demandait ce que cachaient ces deux orbes bleutés qui la fixaient d'un air insondable. Heero Yuy… Mi Japonais, mi Russe, il sortait du plus grand conservatoire de Moscou. Comment il avait atterri simple précepteur en Angleterre, elle l'ignorait, mais elle était contente que ce soit lui et pas un autre qui l'aidait, chaque semaine, chaque mois, depuis près d'un an, à forger, perfectionner sa voix.

- Vous voulez bien rechanter ?… Pour moi ?

- Je… Oui…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux et recommença à chanter.

… Pour lui… Et pour personne d'autre.

Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

- _Dans mes rêves il venait,_

_Chanter pour moi,_

_Cette voix qui m'appelle_

_De l'au-delà_

_Et si ce n'est pas un rêve_

_Qui me tra-hit._

- Merci, Relena, dit il après un moment de silence, comme si elle venait de lui offrir un trésor.

Ces deux mots lui brisèrent le coeur. Ils étaient tellement plus vrais que toute cette hypocrisie répandue par les gallinacés venimeux qui n'existaient que pour leur nom ou leur fortune…

Le silence revint. Ils le savourèrent quelques instants, ensemble. Relena se sentait bien près de son professeur. Dans cette salle dédiée à la musique, elle était seule au monde. Avec lui.

Et puis le silence se brisa sous les mots que le jeune homme prononça quelques minutes plus tard.

- Relena… Il faut que je vous dise que… je vais partir, dit doucement le musicien.

- Q-Quoi ?

Ce n'était guère élégant mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à dire à l'aveu de Heero.

- Je dois repartir en Russie, expliqua le brun.

- … Je vois… Et… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous reviendrez ?

'_Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre voix._' Pourquoi cette phrase résonnait-elle ainsi dans son coeur et dans son esprit ? Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle craignit un moment que les oreilles du musicien ne saisissent son affolement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en repliant la partition qu'il lui avait donnée deux semaines plus tôt.

Cependant, il ne la rangea pas et elle resta dans ses mains aux longs doigts blancs.

- Je vois…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. La pensée que Heero puisse repartir chez lui, dans son pays, ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Il était entré dans sa vie si naturellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer qu'il en ressorte un jour. C'était égoïste, le jeune prodige méritait mieux comme vie – jouer les précepteurs de chant pour une jeune noble – mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses souhaits secrets de se former.

Elle le voulait près d'elle. Elle voulait entendre sa voix rauque et profonde corriger ses erreurs, sentir ses mains lui montrer comment utiliser son corps pour qu'il s'accorde avec les notes qu'elle voulait chanter. Sa simple présence lui était nécessaire, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi, même si ce n'était que deux ou trois fois par mois.

- Je suis content d'avoir été votre professeur, continua son aîné. Vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves.

Et puis la réalité revint. Il allait réellement partir. Rentrer. Il était en train de lui faire ses adieux. La poitrine en feu et les larmes aux yeux, elle s'efforça de répondre de façon naturelle. Elle avait peur que sa voix ne la trahisse, elle aussi.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir connu, Heero.

Le silence revint. Gêné, cette fois.

- H-Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Est-ce que je peux garder la partition ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier noirci de notes de musique. Relena crut une seconde qu'il allait refuser, quand il releva ses saphirs vers elle. Son coeur s'arrêta quelques secondes sous l'effet d'une peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Gardez-la, murmura-t-il.

Il lui mit le papier dans les mains. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens et la jeune fille sentit une décharge, un frisson lui traverser le corps.

- Merci.

Et ils se séparèrent ainsi, le regard brûlant, les lèvres et le coeur scellés.

* * *

**oOo0°0oOo**

* * *

Le temps passa.

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours… Les jours se transformèrent en longues semaines qui avaient un étrange goût d'amertume dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Sourire factice aux lèvres, Relena continuait d'évoluer dans un monde fade qu'elle finissait par haïr, le coeur en lambeaux, la tête au bord de l'explosion.

Chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, elle partait le rejoindre dans les steppes blanches de la Russie. Voir ses yeux autrement qu'en rêve. Voir ses doigts de musicien taquiner gentiment les touches lustrées d'un piano. Voir sur ses lèvres un sourire d'approbation une fois qu'elle avait réussi un exercice difficile.

Le voir, tout simplement.

Et réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. La réalité au petit matin ne lui était que plus insipide. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi lui manquait-il autant ? Pourquoi entendait-elle toutes les nuits cette phrase qui la hantait sans lui laisser de repos ?

Les semaines devinrent des mois et les mois des saisons. Le rouge éclatant de l'automne se transforma en gris et bleu glacé. Le ciel devint blanc et Londres sembla s'endormir sous le froid. Bientôt les fleurs et le vert reconquirent la ville, amenant avec eux le chant d'oiseaux insupportablement heureux de vivre et qui le faisaient savoir aux pauvres diables habitant à proximité de leurs nids.

- Bonjour, Relena.

- Zechs ?

Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond la gratifia d'un sourire ironique.

- Cela fait _tellement_ plaisir de se sentir aussi bien accueilli.

- Pardonne-moi. Milliardo ne m'a pas dit que tu devais venir. Je suis simplement surprise.

Zechs lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je ne fais que passer. Je viens voir ma petite sœur préférée.

Relena ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait venir un coup monté. Zechs était bien plus retors qu'une armée entière de politiciens. Et elle savait parfaitement que chaque mot, chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait étaient parfaitement contrôlés. Zechs avait changé du tout au tout après la mort de leurs parents, assassinés neuf ans plus tôt. Il était devenu renfermé et calculateur, bien décidé à venger leurs morts. Et il lui avait semblé prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais elle aimait sincèrement son grand frère au visage masqué qui s'amusait à collectionner les scandales.

- Zechs ?

- Oui, _liebe Schwester _?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances au juste ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Prépare-toi. On sort, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle renonça à lui demander des explications. Et exécuta ses ordres, un sourire aux lèvres. A peine était-il revenu qu'il agissait déjà comme si le monde lui appartenait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Zechs resta deux semaines. Il n'aimait pas Londres, ni même l'Angleterre. Trop de mauvais souvenirs s'emparaient de lui chaque fois qu'il entendait Big Ben sonner ou voyait les corbeaux de la Tour de Londres. Car malgré tous ses efforts, même en ayant fréquenté les escrocs des bouges les plus mal famés de Londres, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur les assassins qui avaient tué leurs parents. Son seul échec. Le plus amer, le plus douloureux, qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Tant qu'il était en Angleterre en tout cas.

Relena apprit plus tard que Milliardo, inquiet pour elle qui n'avait plus touché à une partition depuis des mois, avait appelé son jumeau à l'aide. Ce dernier avait combattu sa répugnance à l'idée de poser une botte sur le territoire anglais et traversé la Manche pour les voir.

Deux semaines… C'était long et court à la fois. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles ils rirent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Relena chanta, chanta à en faire oublier ces insupportables volatiles.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles Zechs continua d'amasser les scandales, ravi d'en ajouter à sa collection et durant lesquelles il ne se priva pas d'abreuver les "nobliaux", comme il les appelait, de remarques sarcastiques et bien senties.

Deux semaines de pur bonheur durant lesquelles toute sa mélancolie s'envola dans un tourbillon de rires et de notes de musique.

* * *

**oO0°0Oo**

* * *

- C'est absolument terrible, cette histoire. Je n'ai encore jamais écouté histoire plus immonde que celle de ces jeunes femmes assassinées et disséquées.

- Mais que fait Sa Majesté ?

- Sa Majesté est sûrement trop occupée à surveiller son épouse, ricana une mauvaise langue.

- C'est horrible. Mais à quelle époque vivons-nous ?

- Celle des changements.

Et ce fut la seule réponse que la question obtint.

**oO0°0Oo**

- LORD DARLIAN ! Venez ! C'est horrible !!

Le blond fit un bond de quinze mètres, abandonnant par la même occasion le courrier qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

- Mary ?

La domestique était totalement hystérique. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter ni se calmer. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, comme si une créature de cauchemar avait surgi, bien réelle, devant ses yeux affolés.

- Mary. Calmez-vous. Et dites-moi, lentement, ce qui se passe.

- Lord Darlian… C'est horrible… Votre… Votre sœur…

Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Relena ?

- Oui ? Et bien ?!

- Elle… Elle a été attaquée…

Et la pauvre femme s'évanouit sur le tapis bleu qui recouvrait le bureau du jeune lord. Milliardo resta figé quelques secondes. Puis il détala vers les quartiers des domestiques.

- PAGAAAAAAAAN !!

**oO0°0Oo**

Milliardo pâlit devant le corps étendu de sa petite sœur. Elle était pâle, figée sur un lit blanc, sa gorge et sa poitrine bandées. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelques minutes de plus et elle serait morte, s'ajoutant à la vague de victimes que connaissait Londres. Il frissonna d'effroi, de douleur – peut-être les deux à la fois – tandis que ses yeux contemplaient ce spectacle qui avait quelque chose d'horrible. Il entendait vaguement Mary pleurer derrière lui, mais il n'eut pas le courage de faire les gestes qu'il aurait dû faire, même si elle n'était qu'une domestique. Il était trop choqué pour les accomplir.

Et dire que Zechs venait juste de les quitter. Il grimaça. Une pensée machinale et particulièrement stupide lui traversa l'esprit : son frère n'allait pas apprécier de devoir, à peine arrivé en Allemagne, faire le voyage dans le sens inverse. Il ne sut pourquoi, cette pensée horrible s'installa quelques secondes dans son esprit. Peut-être parce que dans les pires situations, l'esprit tente de se concentrer sur les choses les plus futiles pour éviter la réalité.

- Relena, murmura-t-il.

Il saisit une des mains de sa sœur. Elle était froide. Les mains de Relena avaient toujours été agréablement chaudes. Il se souvenait de combats dans la neige. Même après avoir chahuté dans une épaisse couche de neige, ses mains restaient doucement tièdes et souvent, elle prenait celles de son frère dans les siennes pour les lui réchauffer au coin du feu, pendant que de la soupe ou du thé fumait tranquillement près d'eux dans des bols auxquels ils ne touchaient que rarement.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Le docteur finit son examen et se tourna enfin vers lui. Ses yeux souvent rieurs étaient étonnamment graves et ceci n'augurait rien de bon. Il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Docteur…?

- Lord Darlian… Je regrette… J'ai vu de nombreux cas similaires à celui-ci, ces derniers temps. J'ai peur que votre sœur ne se réveille pas. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Son cerveau et son cœur continuent de fonctionner mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle ouvre les yeux… avant longtemps…

- Et… si elle le fait ?

Le docteur lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser que cela serait le cas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune noble. Il connaissait les Darlian depuis leur enfance. Voir Relena dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

- Tout cela est entre les mains de Dieu, maintenant… Je suis désolé.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Etrange, non ? Il semble que le destin ait décidé de me faire rester à Londres, murmura Zechs, les yeux rivés sur la convalescente endormie.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'agression et le blond venait à peine d'arriver en ville. Il avait encore son manteau noir trempé de pluie sur le dos. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'enlever. Quinze, peut-être vingt, minutes qu'il était là et il avait déjà traumatisé plusieurs officiers de l'ordre pour que le criminel soit retrouvé. Après, il s'était enfermé avec son frère pour rester au chevet de Relena. Il réagit à peine quand son jumeau lui fit ôter son manteau. Il se sentait très las.

- Milliardo…

- … …

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi deux jours à peine après mon départ… Je n'ai jamais quitté son ombre… Je n'aurai pas dû rentrer…

- Tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser, murmura son frère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle appartient seulement à cette raclure qui…

- … Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'aide à me sentir mieux.

- …

- …

**ooO0°0Ooo**

Ce fut un mois plus tard que Relena Darlian ouvrit les yeux, sans que quiconque puisse l'expliquer.

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent, avant de se refermer, éblouis par la lumière agressive qui éclairait la pièce. Bien que ce ne soit que quelques bougies, c'était suffisant pour irriter ses pupilles.

Ni Milliardo ni Zechs ne bougèrent. L'espoir commençait à quitter leurs cœurs. Ils avaient déjà pu observer ce réflexe – la paupière qui palpite, qui cille et s'entrouvre – sans que cela ne signifiât pour autant le réveil de leur cadette.

Mais lorsque la main droite bougea légèrement et que les yeux refirent une tentative pour soulever le rideau de cils blonds qui voilaient ses iris, les deux frères bondirent dans un bel ensemble.

- Relena ?!

**oO0°0Oo**

Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Les cicatrices sur son cou ne s'en iraient jamais. Hideuses reliques de cette agression dans une ruelle sordide et mal éclairée de Londres. Ses cordes vocales lacérées pouvaient à peine lui permettre d'émettre quelques sons.

Elle n'avait rien pu dire aux officiers Chang et Barton, chargés de l'enquête. De son agresseur, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Pour tout dire, Zechs pensait que cela n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

Oublier ce jour maudit où elle avait perdu sa voix.

Oublier…

**oO0°0Oo**

Le ciel de Londres prit une couleur bleu délavé et le soleil accepta de briller un peu plus sur la capitale anglaise. Les corbeaux de la tour de Londres étaient de plus en plus nombreux et semblaient vouloir concurrencer leurs affreux cousins au plumage grisâtre. La bonne humeur envahit les foyers, encouragée par le beau temps – même le travail aux usines semblait moins pesant. On n'avait jamais vu ciel si bleu depuis au moins vingt ans. Les peintres et artistes romantiques avaient bien du mal à garder leur morosité habituelle et vantaient plus que jamais la divinité de la nature.

- EEEEEEH !

Duo Maxwell semblait _parfaitement_ furieux. La jeune fille qui lui servait de meilleure amie depuis des années venait gentiment de lui signifier qu'il devrait affronter son terrible destin et se rendre au salon de la comtesse de Winsley seul. Tout ça parce que son amie adorée, sa presque sœur, refusait d'y aller, invoquant sa convalescence qui avait maintenant six mois.

- Traîtresse !

L'ultime cri désespéré que lança le jeune Maxwell, qui imaginait déjà son malheur, résonna dans toute la demeure sans que cela émeuve plus que cela sa charmante amie. C'était profondément injuste et –

- Bonjour, Duo.

- Zechs… Milliardo ? tenta-t-il.

- Zechs, l'éclaira le blond avec un air amusé.

- Ah. Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'était plus simple quand on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

En plus, Zechs avait abandonné son masque depuis quelques temps, et les deux jumeaux étaient désormais parfaitement indissociables pour le commun des mortels.

- Croyez bien que je ne rêve de rien d'autre que mon retour en Allemagne… Cela signifierait que tout irait bien. Que cette histoire serait derrière nous… Malheureusement, la réalité dépasse cette fois les rêves.

Ce qui était une simple salutation dans un couloir se mua en véritable conversation.

- …

- J'ai réussi à vous ôter votre sourire. Je suis désolé… A croire mon frère, ce serait un exploit…

Le sourire revint très vite sur les lèvres de Duo.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

- … Au fait, à quoi étaient dus ces hurlements ?

Pas gêné pour un sou du changement de sujet, le jeune homme entreprit de se plaindre très consciencieusement de son amie.

- Et bien figurez-vous que votre… 'charmante' petite sœur vient de décider de me laisser affronter seul la tyrannique comtesse de Winsley.

Zechs laissa l'adolescent parler, écoutant avec plaisir les déboires de l'adolescent.

- … pas comme ça ! Et –

- Relena a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour ami, le coupa soudain Zechs sur un ton un peu rêveur.

La remarque stoppa l'élan de Duo, qui se retrouva à fixer Zechs avec un air passablement stupide sur le visage. Son expression aurait pu être mal prise ou sujet à un quelconque commentaire condescendant, mais le séjour en Allemagne avait permis à Zechs d'oublier tous les préceptes aristocratiques qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne dès son enfance.

- Huh ?

- Je suis content qu'elle vous ait près d'elle.

_Vous ne regardez pas ses cicatrices… Vous ne regardez pas ce qu'elle a perdu… Seulement ce qu'elle est… _

- Relena a besoin de chacun d'entre nous pour rester à la surface.

Mais il savait que ce ne serait ni lui ni ses frères qui lui apprendraient à nager et qui la réconcilieraient avec elle-même.

Le temps, peut-être… ou autre chose.

La jeune fille s'exprimait pour le moment par des gestes ou par écrit. Cette situation l'insupportait. La pitié qu'elle lisait parfois sur le visage des domestiques déclenchait des crises de colère qui la laissaient épuisée, en larmes.

* * *

**oO0°0Oo**

* * *

Un an et demi… et il revoyait Londres. La capitale anglaise ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé. L'été se fatiguait quand il sortit de la gare pour redécouvrir la ville. Quelques feuilles voletaient ici et là, sanglantes couleurs dans le paysage urbain.

L'automne était une belle saison pour revenir.

Il jeta un regard presque méprisant au personnel qui se pressait autour de lui. On le recevait comme s'il venait d'écrire le nouvel _Oliver Twist_. A peine arrivé qu'on le sollicitait de partout. Lady de Winsley n'avait même pas attendu qu'il choisisse un hôtel.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé son retour à Londres, mais il l'acceptait avec ce calme froid qui le caractérisait. Peut-être était-ce lié aux steppes glaciales d'où il venait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Il s'ennuyait.

Reprenons. Duo Maxwell, jeune protégé de l'archevêque de Londres, dix-neuf ans, cheveux très longs – tant pis pour les regards courroucés semblant si choqués par cette coiffure anormale –, se moquant comme d'une guigne de la morale locale, fervent admirateur des révoltés exaltés comme Oscar Wilde ou Charles Baudelaire – même si ce dernier était un peu mort –, ex-gamin des rues, bref, ce Duo Maxwell-là s'ennuyait. Et pas qu'un peu. Musique de Verdi, fumée des cigares, tout y était pour que n'importe quel jeune homme irrespectueux des règles s'ennuie comme un rat mort.

Le rire crécerelle de lady de Winsley faillit l'achever. Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

Elle était en train de parler à…

_Heero Yuy_ ?

Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait ici ? Il n'était pas censé jouer du piano à la cour de son tsar, celui-là ? Ecourtant de façon très brusque la conversation qu'il entretenait avec sir Windbury, esquivant trois gentlemen qui parlaient littératures et sciences, il parvint enfin à la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir, comtesse.

- M. Maxwell. Quelle surprise. Je ne vous avais pas vu ce soir. Voici Heero Yuy. C'est un grand musicien russe qui –

- Nous nous connaissons, la coupa Duo. Et je n'espérais pas vous revoir à Londres, monsieur.

- Bonsoir, Duo, dit sobrement le musicien, apparemment peu gêné par la remarque impolie du jeune homme.

- Oh…

Lady de Winsley semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir déballer le pedigree du jeune Russe.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus que j'ai l'impression que plusieurs éternités sont passées depuis notre dernière rencontre.

La demande n'en était pas une. Duo salua poliment la comtesse et entraîna Heero à l'écart, dans les jardins, afin de lui parler tranquillement.

- Nous serons à l'aise pour discuter, dit Duo sans prêter attention à la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Heero le regarda sans rien dire, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait souvent vu le jeune homme en compagnie de Relena Darlian. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Leur seul lien tenait à une unique personne : Relena. Le sujet de la discussion allait donc tourner autour d'elle.

- Vous voilà de retour.

Heero haussa les épaules. Cela lui paraissait assez évident. Il ne se sentait pas en devoir de répondre à l'affirmation de son cadet.

- Ce que vous êtes allé faire en Russie, je ne veux pas le savoir, déclara Duo.

Heero fronça les sourcils se demandant où voulait en venir le jeune homme. D'après ses souvenirs, le visage sérieux qu'il arborait en ce moment ne lui allait définitivement pas. Que voulait-il, au nom du ciel ?

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ma brusquerie. Mais je devais vous parler.

- A quel sujet ?

- Relena Darlian… Votre ancienne élève, crut bon de devoir préciser le natté.

- Je sais qui elle est, fut la réponse cinglante, presque agressive.

Duo parut soulagé qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier alors qu'il l'avait cherchée dans tous les visages qu'il avait vus ?

- Je suis désolé… mais vous voir, c'était comme un signe de Dieu.

Dommage, Heero n'était pas croyant. Son seul dieu avait toujours été la musique. Il avait vu des miracles musicaux, des sons qui emportaient dans un autre monde. Mais il n'avait encore jamais vu personne marcher sur l'eau.

- …

- Relena… Il est arrivé quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Garder son calme. Ne pas le brusquer, le secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à son inquiétude et se décide à lui dire ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

- Elle… Elle a perdu sa voix. J'veux dire… Elle est muette maintenant.

Heero ouvrit la bouche, le regardant comme s'il espérait un instant que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie douteuse sorti de l'imagination tordue du natté. Mais non. Il n'éclata pas de rire.

- J'aimerais… la voir…

Duo hocha la tête, rassuré sans oser le dire. C'était un peu pour cela qu'il avait abordé Yuy. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers les portes d'entrée, oubliant instantanément la comtesse Winsley.

- Venez, dit Duo en pure perte.

Le jeune homme héla un fiacre.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Bonjour, euh, bonsoir, Pagan ! dit le natté en entrant joyeusement dans le manoir comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

- Oh. M. Maxwell. Entrez, dit le majordome, bien inutilement puisque l'adolescent avait pris la permission sans l'aide de personne. Vous êtes… accompagné, à ce que je vois.

L'_ invité_ de Duo enleva son capuchon ruisselant de pluie.

- Je… Monsieur Yuy?

- Oui, c'est lui ! répondit Maxwell, avant d'apercevoir une haute silhouette blonde. Oh ! Milliardo, c'est ça ?

- Une chance sur deux, sourit le blond. Vous avez gagné.

Son regard se posa sur Heero, étonné de le trouver là.

- Vous ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir, intervint Duo. On va voir Lena. Bonne soirée, Milliardo.

Duo saisit le poignet du Russe et le tira hors du vestibule d'entrée avant que Milliardo n'essaye de comprendre ce que faisait Heero Yuy dans son manoir. Heero se laissa faire, un peu halluciné. Quand il croisa un second Milliardo en chemin, très intéressé par les propos d'une jeune femme, il en conclut qu'il avait dû respirer _beaucoup_ de vapeurs d'opium et que cela justifiait très certainement les visions étranges qui l'assaillaient.

- Non, Milliardo ne possède pas le don d'ubiquité, lui souffla Duo à l'oreille. C'est Zechs, son frère jumeau.

- Ah.

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ? Ils traversèrent encore des couloirs. Sans croiser d'autres blonds aux yeux bleus.

- La chambre de Relena est là, finit-il par lui indiquer.

Il appuya ses dires en ouvrant bruyamment la porte et en hurlant :

- Relena !

Sûrement pour le cas où elle aurait manqué son entrée fracassante.

- Salut, gente dame, s'écria le natté en entrant dans sa chambre sans la moindre inquiétude quant à la bienséance qui était censée régir l'accès aux chambres de jeunes filles. Je t'amène un invité surprise. C'était la soirée la plus courte de ma vie… la plus surprenante aussi, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Bonsoir, Relena, dit doucement Heero en entrant.

**oO0°0Oo**

Zechs réussit à abandonner la jeune femme après un certain nombre de tentatives. Il devait parler à son frère et _immédiatement._

- Milliardo !

Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de_ s'annoncer_. Son jumeau lui ouvrit après moult fracas derrière la porte. Il le dévisagea d'un air furieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre dans les trois secondes à venir.

- _Quoi_ ?

Zechs le foudroya du regard.

- Je viens de voir passer Maxwell.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu, marmonna son jumeau.

C'était pour _ça_ que son crétin de frère le dérangeait ?

- C'était qui, le type avec lui, _exactement_ ?

Milliardo avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et d'oublier ce détail.

- Il s'appelle Heero Yuy. Il enseignait le chant à Relena il y a deux ans.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Maxwell a _amené _le professeur de _chant_ de notre sœur ?

- Oui. Ca m'en a tout l'air. Si tu as fini…

- Non, je n'ai _pas_ fini. As-tu réalisé que notre sœur était _muette_ et que par cet état de fait, elle ne peut _plus_ chanter ?!

- Ce détail a dû me traverser l'esprit, oui, dit Milliardo en jetant un bref regard derrière lui.

- Peux-tu oublier cette femme et t'intéresser à ce que je raconte ?

Milliardo soupira.

- Yuy était un ami de Relena, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- … Pourquoi "aimait" ?

- Il a dû partir en Russie, elle a eu beaucoup de peine.

- …

- Et même si, à l'époque, je ne voyais pas leur relation d'un bon œil, je pense sincèrement que Yuy pourra peut-être aider Relena.

- …

- Tu peux me laisser _seul_ maintenant ?

Avec un sourire narquois Zechs lâcha un 'bien sûr' presque méprisant avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il eut moins envie de rire, car la charmante demoiselle avait pris la porte, apparemment vexée de sa façon peu cavalière de l'abandonner soudainement.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Bon, ben, moi, je vais y aller, dit la voix joyeuse de Duo. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler…

Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie de la chambre. Heero le suivit du regard. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Heero ne prenne la parole. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment gêné de la situation.

- Je suis content de vous revoir, Relena.

_"Je suis contente aussi,"_ écrit-elle sur une ardoise.

- J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu…, hésita Heero.

_"Vous êtes là_._"_

Il s'exprimait avec naturel comme il l'avait autrefois, comme si rien n'avait jamais changé pour lui. Comme si ces hideuses cicatrices ne se cachaient pas sous le bandage de la jeune fille.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Relena hésita puis saisit la petite ardoise pour écrire fiévreusement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_"J'étais dans une ruelle. Il m'a attrapée par-derrière. Il m'a insultée… Il a dit des choses… Il… Son couteau… sur moi… Il s'amusait… et il m'a poignardée… deux fois… Ils m'ont retrouvée au matin… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas morte… J'ai eu de la chance, et je remercie Dieu tous les jours. Ce qui me rend triste…," _elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui…, _"c'est que je ne pourrai plus jamais faire de la musique."_

- Vous ne pourrez plus chanter, acquiesça Heero.

Enrober de miel ce qui était ne l'intéressait pas.

- Mais vous n'arrêterez pas la musique pour autant. Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est différent, mais tout aussi apaisant de jouer d'un instrument. Je suis certain que vous serez douée si vous le vouliez. Vous avez les mains d'un pianiste…

_"Vous m'apprendrez ?" _

Elle écrivit sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui.

Sa main se crispa sur sa craie.

_"Et vous resterez ?"_

- Oui.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Salut, vous deux !

- DUO MAXWELL !

- Vous allez pas vous énerver… Je ne faisais que passer. J'ai la vague impression que ce musicien russe va s'occuper de Relena.

Mais les occupants n'en avaient que faire.

- Duo, je tiens à vous informer que _n'importe_ quel être _civilisé_ frappe _avant _d'entrer dans une chambre.

- Oui, oui, je sais.

- Au fait, Duo…

- Oui ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Le natté fit un grand sourire à Milliardo.

- Ben… Disons que j'ai… _un peu_ écouté aux portes… C'est toujours instructif.

Milliardo leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi diable il acceptait toujours cet homme chez lui. Ah oui. C'était le meilleur ami de sa sœur.

- Irrécupérable, soupira-t-il.

- Merci !

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- SORS.

**oO0°0Oo**

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en Russie ?"_

- Je suis allé voir ma famille. J'ai joué pour le tsar, surtout. Et puis, une fois qu'il s'est lassé de moi, je suis allé voir plusieurs médecins, pour mettre en œuvre l'apprentissage de la musique à des jeunes aveugles.

_"Tout ça en plus d'un an ?"_

- Tout ça en plus d'un an.

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"_

Il sourit.

- Parce que je crois que la musique peut sauver un homme. Parce que je souhaitais montrer à ces enfants que peu importent les couleurs, il y a d'autres choses magnifiques dans ce monde…

_"Prouve-le-moi."_

- Quoi ?

_"Que la musique est ton dieu."_

Il se leva, sans un mot, prit une partition et la posa sur le piano.

- Viens.

Elle se leva. Il la fit asseoir au piano.

Mains sur main, son souffle dans son cou, ils commencèrent à jouer. Ce fut laborieux au début. Les notes s'égrenaient, fausses parfois. Mais le morceau se répéta, encore et encore. Et bientôt, la musique envahit la pièce. Rapportant avec elle, des souvenirs qui saluaient leurs retrouvailles.

_Dans mes rêves il venait_

_Chanter pour moi_

_Cette voix qui m'appelle _

_De l'au-delà_

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Tellement moderne que l'œuvre concernée date de 1910… Désolée pour cet anachronisme.


End file.
